The Hair Salon Reunion
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! 7 years after Hogwarts she walks in and her eyes fall quickly upon her "favorite" blond Slytherin...in the middle of a hair salon...a Muggle hair salon...Oh boy! ONE SHOT! DHr


**Summary: 7 yrs after Hogwarts she walks in and her eyes fall quickly upon her 'favorite' blond Slytherin...in the middle of a hair salon...a Muggle hair salon...Oh boy! ONE SHOT! D/Hr**

****

**Dedication: To ILUVRONWEASLEY who just loves D/Hr so this one's for you! You rock budders!**

****

****

**The Hair Salon ****Reunion******

****

Twenty-four year old Hermione paced up and down her flat, thinking. Her mousy brown hair was billowing behind her. She hated her hair. Its thick voluminous size was such an annoyance to brush. Her muggle friends had suggested permanently straightening it, and she was deciding whether to do that or not. Her hair fell in her face and she pushed it back roughly.

"That's it," she muttered angrily, "I'm straightening it."

With that Hermione walked out of her flat. She made her way through the spiraling mazes called streets until she finally came to the place her friends had told her about. 

It was a huge silver and green store. Hermione knew those colors. They were Slytherin colors. But what does that have to do with a muggle shop? She brushed that matter aside, took a deep breath, and walked inside. 

A lovely aroma drifted around her. Hermione inhaled the heavenly scent. She looked around and her eyes fell on a young man seated reading. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. The young man looked up and Hermione gasped. She would remember those eyes anywhere.

"M-Malfoy?" she stuttered.

"Granger, a pleasure to meet you after so many years. I believe it's been seven years," Draco said as he got up, put the book away and walked up to Hermione.

"What are you doing in a muggle hair salon?" she asked, stunned.

"It's a long story. What do you need done?" he asked.

Hermione paused. She had so many questions racing through her mind. She decided she would ask him as he did her hair. She surveyed him slowly. He was still as handsome as ever. Even though she had disliked Malfoy for many years, she still thought he had been handsome all through Hogwarts and he still hadn't lost his look.

"I want my hair permanently straightened," Hermione said.

"Finally you've decided to do something about that hair of yours. Well, sit down. I offer service to anyone so I guess I'm stuck offering it to you, too," Draco sighed as he grabbed a few items and pointed to a chair for Hermione to sit down on. She placed her head back and he grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Hermione found it strange how such a dark person could have such a nice touch as he massaged shampoo through her hair.

"So, Malfoy, how did you end up with this job," Hermione asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Why are you interested in that?" he asked as he wrapped her hair in a towel and sat her down on a different chair.

"Well, it's odd to find that a rich, Death Eater like yourself that loathed muggles ended up in a muggle shop doing hair."

"I suppose it does arise many questions," Draco began as he pinned up some of Hermione's hair and began to fix it up.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I suppose there is no harm in it. After Hogwarts my father was placed in Azkaban and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss because they had figured out he was a Death Eater. My mother went in hysterics and plunged off the fifth floor balcony to her death. I was left with the house but Aurors were after me believing I was a Death Eater. The truth was I never joined them. So I ran for it. I came to the muggle world where my name was still unknown and opened up a hair salon."

"Since you love doing your hair in the mirror for hours every day, that's the only thing you could think of, right?" Hermione added snidely.

"I suppose so. I opened up business here and bought another house in the muggle world. I made great money and decided to stay with the business since I was good at it," Draco explained.

"You're no longer wanted in the wizarding world," Hermione revealed. Draco paused in doing her hair.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Dumbledore. He bailed you out somehow. I didn't follow the case closely. I just saw the headlines a few days ago," Hermione explained.

"Ah, Dumbledore. I suppose I owe my life to him," Draco said.

"Do you still hate muggles now that you live with them?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose not. My father taught me that they were foul creatures but I see nothing foul in them. I never did understand my father's ways but I had never been to the muggle world so I only had his word for it. And I took it, him being my father and all. My mother didn't agree with this teachings and I understand why. Muggles are no different than us except that they are not wizards or witches. But they're humans just like the rest of us," Draco said.

"Seven years did a lot to you. I would've never thought that Draco Malfoy would ever say that muggles are just like us. It's truly a miracle," Hermione said.

"I suppose it is," Draco agreed. He was almost done with her hair and he looked her over in the mirror as he worked.

He never knew why he hated her so much. He supposed it was because she was a muggle bourn and his father had taught him to hate them. But looking through the mirror he saw someone different. She had facial features. Her eyes had turned more hazel over the years. Her thin lips were shimmering under her lip gloss and her cheeks were tinged with red.

"So, why are you here?" Draco asked.

"To get my hair straightened," Hermione replied.

"Friends told you to do it?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess. There all done!" 

Hermione rose to her feet and gaped at her image in the mirror. Her hair now was shinier than ever before and felt so smooth! She ran her fingers through her hair and found it so easy to part! It was miraculous!

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Hermione squealed as she embraced Draco in the heat of the moment. Draco staggered back at first, then regained his balance.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so happy!" Hermione said.

"Yes, you look pretty," Draco complimented. Hermione paused.

"Was that a compliment I heard coming from your mouth to a muggle born?" Hermione asked, surprised beyond words.

"I suppose so. Look what time can do to a guy," Draco said. "It was on me. Now go and have some fun."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She gave him a huge grin and raced out the store. 

A few seconds later she came back in.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said raising his head from his reading book.

"Um, you want to have fun together? I mean I do owe you for giving me this luxurious hair so why don't you let me take you out to ice cream or something," Hermione asked.

"I never thought I would accept that offer from you, but I'm doing it now. Sure, that would be great," Draco said as he put away his book and got up to follow her out. He put the clock outside saying he'd be back later on in the day and left with Hermione.

He slipped his fingers through her hair combing it gently as they both had their ice cream. Hermione blushed under his soft touch.

"You know, if we had been friends since Hogwarts maybe we could've been more than that now," Hermione said. 

Draco smirked. "Are you hinting at something?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Hermione replied playfully. Hermione looked up at him to admire his deep silvery blue eyes. Draco glanced up to look at her hazel eyes. 

Draco slowly lowered his lips unto hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione sat there, stunned. She recovered after a while and smiled happily.

"Now I know why that Parkinson girl would never let go of you," Hermione giggled.

"Do not remind me of her. She never let go of my arm! I thought they would have to bury me with her arm attached to mine!" Draco joked. Hermione giggled.

"Now wait until I tell Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

"What are you going to tell them exactly?"

"I'll tell them that I met you at a hair salon reunion and everything's different so they better accept you as my friend or…I won't do their homework anymore!" Hermione joked.

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore, they don't have any homework," Draco said.

"That's what you think, but somehow being an Auror includes so much paperwork!" Hermione said.

"I wonder how they're going to take it," Draco imagined.

"Me, too. But for now, let's enjoy the rest of our ice cream! Yours is already melting!" Hermione squeaked as she pointed to a part of his ice cream running down the cone. Draco smirked and wiped it off on Hermione's arm.

"Hey! Now I'm all sticky!" Hermione cried. She then ran her finger through the ice cream, then wiped it on Draco's arm.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to do that!" Draco cried. 

Ron and Harry had arrived at the shop for some ice cream. They walked outside to where Draco and Hermione were sitting and froze.

"Ron," Harry began.

"Ya, mate."

"Do you see what I see?" asked Harry.

"If you mean Malfoy and Hermione having an ice cream fight, then yes I do," Ron said.

"This late night Auror work is really getting to us," Harry said.

"I agree," Ron said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to go back to the Burrow and get a good, long nap. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Harry said as they both walked back slowly and Apparated to the Burrow.

And Draco and Hermione just sat there, throwing dripping ice cream at each other.

"Watch the hair!" Hermione cried. But it was too late, sticky ice cream was already in her hair.

"Sorry, I was too busy watching your lovely eyes," Draco said. He smirked as Hermione blushed and they continued with their ice cream fight while Ron and Harry climbed into bed, hoping it was all just a dream.

~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-So, how do you like? I was dying to write a one shot and my buddy wanted a D/Hr so here it is! Please review!

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ROCK!


End file.
